epicquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunlimb
Gunlimb is a limbless warrior that entered into Battle Royale Dos, seemingly having been a prisoner. No one but he knows who took his limbs, but he lives to avenge them. At first, his catchphrase was "FOR MY LIIIMBS!!" Later after he regains those limbs, it becomes "THE CAKE IS A LIEEEE!" After regaining his limbs, he is known as GAaL Limbs, meaning "Gun Arms and Legs Limbs." He dies frequently, but this doesn't seem to bother him too much. These deaths are so frequent that they will not be mentioned in summaries, but are assumed whenever he is said to be "fighting." Involvement in The Epic Quest Saga The Five Lost Chapters Gunlimb enters the arena in chains. He uses his mouth and a hammer to fashion four guns where his limbs once were. He begins fighting, with the creed that he fights... "FOR HIS LIIIMBS!" (BR2:1:3). After shooting up The Waffle, ...Peter...Leslie... Then his guns jammed and he crashed. ...Peter... Leslie..., and he and the whole situation get eaten by Godzilla. After getting blasted out again, he offers a truce to Godzilla, who had just done his crazy time jump and multiplied by thirteen. Gunlimb tricks them and take out two Godzillas, and they fight. Later, Buttcheeks intervenes with gas. G-Zilla realizes this, and is BLOWN AWAY, and has to give up (BR2:2:8). It turns up that G-Zilla is Gunlimb's father, that the cake his mother, and that Gunlimb's name is actually Victor. G-Zilla throws fiery filet mignon at him in fatherly love. The forecast predicts FLAMING FURY, which obliterates the Waffle and everything else in its path(BR2:2:15). Gunlimb saves himself by shooting the fire. EVERYTHING is interrupted by a Bunny, which G-Zilla accordingly slays. The fight continues, now with the whole population of bunnies, and the digested remains thereof. Donald Trump produced a movie of this, and they were kind of some how actually in the movie. A comet descends and destroys the movie theater. G-Zilla, avoiding it, explodes, spilling his Coca-Cola. The Coke, being radioactive, melts away the city, killing millions. Those same millions descend from heaven with weapons, attacking G-Zilla and Gunlimb (BR2:4:2). Gunlimb retaliates. His real limbs fall from the heavens and attach to him, but he keeps his gunlimbs too; he is now an eight-limbed freak. His catchphrase now becomes "THE CAKE IS A LIEEEE!" GAaL wins the Battle Royale Dos. He explains how to The Moviegoer, who, after plot censorship, understands and rides off with him into the sunset. However, their horse was actually John Wayne, who attacks Gunlimb, who kills him and the Moviegoer at once. To prevent GAaL Limbs from winning again, G-Zilla challenges him again. This causes GAaL Limbs to drown, as a random man shouts "KING ME!" John Wayne later decides to make a clay sculpture of G-zilla, GAaL Limbs, and himself playing duck-duck-goose (BR2:5:11). After dying in diverse ways, G-Zilla, Gunlimb, and John Wayne are considered dead, and their clay sculptures come to life to replace them.